Bento Battles
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Quest over, she now lives a normal life. A plain old boring life, until her brother suggest she go down to their local store to grab herself a half priced bento. Who would have known people were so cut throat over half priced bento?


**Bento Battles**

**Series: Inuyasha/Ben-To**

**Summary: Quest over, she now lives a normal life. A plain old boring life, until her brother suggest she go down to their local store to grab herself a half priced bento. Who would have known people were so cut throat over half priced bento?**

* * *

**AN: So yeah I love this series! FOOD! I love food, lol. Anyways I'm not TOTALLY dead just really busy trying to get a promotion at work. So yeah, I hope you enjoy and if you feel like it check out this totally underrated series!**

**PS. This is set a few months before the series starts hence why we only really see one of the main characters in this oneshot thingy. XD**

* * *

She could feel it the second she walked in the automatic doors. The feeling was a welcomed surprise, it made her blue eyes dilate as her breathing picked up a smidge. Her body readying itself for a battle.

To think such an overly alarming amount of blood lust would be found in a shopping market! Now she understood why her mother and brother were so reluctant to go get half price bento. They were great deals and she knew her mother was one who loved deals and her brother enjoyed stuffing his face while being able to save money for the arcade.

So, now it made sense.

They were both too timid to even think about stepping into such a battlefield. With good cause, they had never had to _truly_ fight for anything in their lives, not that it was a bad thing. It just showed they were people from a modern time, normal easy going people who would rather settle for something less than what they wanted instead of fighting for it.

Why fight when you can settle or just move on to the next best thing? It was a common mind set in this day and age, people were brought up to avoid confrontation at all costs.

Her?

Not so much, well, not anymore. That habit had long ago been distorted, yes she was still the polite young girl her mother had raised her to be, but she had learned the hard way that if you wanted something then you had best be ready to fight tooth and nail for it.

It was with a small twist of her lips that she began her strut, for their was no other word that could describe it, towards the back of the shopping market. Slipping once again into the mindset of the warrior she had been once upon time.

A warrior who held no place in such a modern and peaceful world...until now.

It was with a cool facade that she nodded at the young attendant who welcomed her with a smile, if not a bit of gulp. No doubt the young girl knew what she was here for, she could probably see it in everyone who stepped in the doors ready to fight for what they wanted.

She was but a welcome banner placed out front to welcome warriors who would try their hands at obtaining her stores goods. It was an honorable role that deserved respect and she would show it.

She could feel the gazes on her, analyzing her, sizing her up. Trying to gauge her strength, most dismissed her based on her shrine maiden robes, for who had ever heard of a violent shrine maiden?

The fools.

They would learn to never doubt an opponent based on outward appearances.

It was a hard lesson to be learned but it had been learned through blood sweat and tears and she would be happy to show them.

To teach them.

It was with a small smirk that she spotted the few who seemed to have already mastered the lesson. They were the smart ones. The ones she would have to keep an eye on. Nodding at them in her own form of acknowledgment her eyes took in the goods splayed before her, waiting to be put on sale.

They were all mouth watering and works of art in their own ways, she would be happy to take any of them home.

Her eyes narrowed in on a Japanese styled hamburger bento with fried rice! She hadn't had one in so long...oh how she would love to sink her teeth into it!

Her mouth watered just thinking about it!

Her fingers twitched as she watched the sales attendant place the half price stickers on the bento, adrenaline was coursing through her veins.

Signing a sweet song that she had longed to hear since the well had closed all those months ago. She licked her lips, muscles tightening, as she watched the attendant leave the floor.

It was insastiantous. The second the doors swung shut people were running, and yelling, and fists were flying! It was with a gleeful laugh that she threw herself into the fray. A serene smile on her lips as she dodged blows and gave her own in return.

All around her people fell, like dominoes, they lined up and she knocked them down her adrenaline fueling her, its sweet song urging her on. It was a feeling she had longed for ever since she had been cast out of the past, caged in a modern time that was no longer her own.

This feeling, it made her feel normal...no...free...

Alive!

Sadly before she knew it she standing alone, a pile of fallen laying around her. What a shame...

As soon as the thought crossed her mind she raised her hand to block an almost arm numbing kick.

Her hand stung as she gazed up from the black combat boot to meet deep maroon eyes. A smile on her face as the girl kicked off from her hand, a small smirk on her own lips.

Challengingly, welcomingly.

Bright blue eyes danced with a fire that had been lacking there for months, joy once again filling them as determination set in.

She was going home with that damn bento!

Souta Higurashi could only smile as he observed his elder sister battle with the 'Ice Witch'. Maybe he had known what went on here when he suggested his nee-chan go grab some dinner. So what? He had to do something to get her out of her funk.

Ever since she had come home for the last time she seemed so sad...so alone...so...muted. As her younger brother he wanted to help her, to make her smile.

To help her find her place again, so he had come up with this plan after hearing about the bento brawls from other kids in his high school. They had started a while back but were now gaining in popularity, so much so that there was even a hierarchy!

Plus the 'Ice Witch' a major player in said wars went to his very own school!

It was a long shot but he knew his sister would fit in, she was a wolf. She had always been one and now that she had tasted blood, so to speak, it would be hard for her to once again done the sheeps clothing she had once wore. She thought she was shielding him and their mother by pretending to be normal they weren't blind. She was suffering trying to be like them and it irked him, it also irked him that she thought he was some weak timid young boy.

Maybe he had been, once upon a time but seeing everything she went through, the battles she faced every day, it woke something up in him that no doubt would have remained dormant, ignorant, if not for her.

She opened his eyes.

So if he could help her find her place alongside these people, maybe even make some friends then he was all for it. Plus he would get some good cheap food out of it. A win win.

His pride as a sibling only swelled as those around him whispered and gushed about the new commer.

"She's keeping up with the Ice Witch!"

"Where did she come from?"

"Who is she?"

He let out an amused chuckle as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the shelf behind him, pride swelling. "That's my sister and she's about to wipe the floor with the Ice Witch." Okay so maybe he sounded a bit cocky but he had faith in his sister.

If she wanted that bento she was going to have it.

The guy next to him could only scoff in disbelief. "I doubt it kid." Souta ignored him, grinning as his sister delivered a nasty kick of her own to the Ice Witches gut, not at all surprised when she flew back landing on the floor a few feet away from him and the bystanders.

She groaned in pain but didn't move to get up.

It was with a snort that he shot the guy an 'I told you so look' before turning his gaze back to his sister. She was a bit frazzled and held a few bumps and scrapes but the look of pure satisfaction on her face she grabbed the bento was more than worth it.

Bento in hand she turned towards them and he quickly hid in the next aisle, holding his breath as she moved over to the fallen Ice Witch, hopping she didn't notice he was there or he would so get it!

Bright blue eyes meet deep maroon orbs, a smile unfurling on her face as she extended her hand to help the fallen girl. She had fought a good hard battle and to not acknowledge it would be dishonorable.

"That was a good battle, thank you." The young girl, no older than Souta if she guessed, stiffened before slowly slowly taking hold of her hand and accepting her help up.

"Thank you." She let go of her hand to dust off her skirt, her tummy rumbling in hunger. She had really wanted that bento but she had lost fair and square. She would have to settle for some instant ramen tonight...

"It was my pleasure, now. I can't help but to notice you worked up an appetite, how would you like to go out to get a bite to eat. My treat." Maroon eyes narrowed on the slightly older woman in confusion and anger.

"But you have the bento..." Kagome could only smile, no doubt the younger girl was offended by her offer and confused. She had fought hard for the bento in her hands, and she would admit that she wanted it badly. Yet this young girl had given her a rare treat and she only wished to repay her.

"I do, but I don't know about you but this won't be nearly enough after working up that appetite. Plus I'm sure my younger brother Souta would enjoy it just as much as you or I would."

Her gaze shifted to lock on her brother's through the gap in the shelving. As if she wouldn't notice him.

He let out a strangled chuckle as he came over to stand in the same isle as them, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Maah, Kagome you weren't supposed to notice me..." He pouted slightly yet turned to the 'Ice Witch' and gave her a warm friendly smile.

"I wouldn't mind taking the bento off her hands if you two want to go out and have a bite to eat. I mean that battle was wicked and I'm sure you're both hungry! I mean I promise to enjoy the bento and honor it just like you two would have!" He trialed of flight flush on his cheeks as he began to ramble, a habit he had picked up from his sister.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled her younger brother into a one armed hug, ignoring his protests, and winked at the other girl. "What do you say? I promise not to bite."

Maroon eyes blinked at the odd duo in front of her yet she could only nod slightly, intrigued by the young woman who had beaten her and her younger brother, who judging by his uniform went to the same school as her and was an underclassmen.

Plus as the loser of the fight she was obligated to humor the victor, within reason, so if she wanted to treat her to a meal while still making sure the won bento was still given the respect it deserved she was hard pressed to argue.

Mind made up she nodded. "If you want, by the way my name is Sen Yarizui. May I ask what yours is?"

Kagome could only smile, she was so propper! So cute! With a nod she hooked an arm around her brother and now empty one around Sen. "It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, this twerp is my younger brother Souta." She ignored his cry of displeasure at the fond nickname, a smile on her face and a pep in her step. "I can just tell we're all going to be great friends!"

A slight blush dusted Sen's cheeks at the sudden forwardness of Kagome, yet she could only nod as she began suggesting dinner choices. "So how about we get some Yakiniku? I know this nice hole in the wall place! It has the best grilled pork I've ever had."

Souta could only grin as he held his bento close. Sure, he wanted some grilled pork as well but his sister had fought hard for this bento and if she wanted to give it to him then he would enjoy it! It was obvious that those who engaged in the bento brawls were very serious when it came to their food and he would honor both his sister and Sen-san by savoring every last bite.

But...if they were to offer him some of their food as well, well he was a growing boy!

Oblivious to the stares and the whispers the trio paid for the bento before making their way out of the store, Kagome's happy chatter echoing behind them.

Thus the rumors of the Warrior miko who had not only defeated but had also befriended the Ice Witch began.


End file.
